The Devil Pit
by vampiresquid42
Summary: The 10th Doctor is facing off with the Devil, but sees something else in that pit as well! Its a human! What could he possibly be doing here?  Spoilers for Supernatural Season 5 and 6.


**A/N: This story is really similar to my other crossover between Doctor Who and Supernatural, "Adam's Choice". I had the idea for both around the same time, but actually progressed with the other one first. The general idea is the same, but different Doctor and different scenario.**

**Also, I include some dialogue from the episode of Doctor Who, "The Satan Pit."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Doctor Who belongs to BBC and Supernatural belongs to CW. **

The Doctor approached the wall, shining his flashlight on it, revealing pictures of little stick men attacking a large red beast. "Looks like the history of some big battle: Man against beast. They defeated the beast, and imprisoned it." He turned towards two golden vases side by side, and then looked back at the hieroglyphics, "Maybe that's the key…" He touched the vase and both of them lit up.  
>"Not a gate, not with bars…" Then he looked up to see the giant hideous monster in the pit. He stepped forward and it roared angrily at him.<p>

The Doctor said, "I accept that you exist. I don't have to accept what you are, but your physical existence I'll give you that." It roared again. "I don't understand. I was expected down here. I was given a safe landing and air. You need me for something, what for?" The beast roared and struggled against its chains.

"Have I gotta, I dunno, beg an audience…or is there a ritual? Some kind of incantation or summons or spell? All these things I don't even believe in, are they real?" The beast still did not answer. "Speak to me! Tell me!" then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something off in the corner of the pit with the Devil. "Hello, what is that?" He walked closer to it, carefully avoiding the chained monster. "That's a human?" Indeed, there was a young-looking boy chained to the wall, same as the monster. He looked to be in his late teens with light brown hair. His eyes were closed, _Maybe he's dead? _thought the Doctor. He had to walk along a thin ledge looking over the pit in order to get to the boy, carefully keeping an eye on the beast that seemed to be gaining in anger as the Doctor got distracted. Finally, when he was close enough to the boy to touch him, his eyes flew open and he stared blankly at the Doctor.

"Oh, hello," the Doctor greeted him, slightly startled by his sudden awakening. "Can I help you get these chains off? A pit with the devil is no place for a human boy…" The Doctor squinted at the boy, still unsure what to think of him. He continued to stare blankly at the Doctor, which the Doctor took as a cue to continue. All the chains needed were a bit of sonic-ing from his screwdriver and he was free. This prison was obviously not built to keep him in very securely.

The Doctor turned back to the beast after hoisting the boy up on his shoulders. It just looked at him. "Why won't you talk to me? Maybe, you _can't _talk?" the Doctor jumped right back into his argument with the beast as if nothing had happened.

"Hold on. Wait a minute. Just let me…Oh! No. YES! No…Let me think…You spoke before, I heard your voice – an intelligent voice. No! More than that, brilliant! But look at you now, all I can see is _beast_. The animal. Just the body…Just the body! The physical form! What's happened to your mind? Hmm…where's it gone? Where's that intelligence?...Oh no…" He looked up to the sky, realizing his mistake. The rocket! Rose was on that ship with the other humans, attempting to escape.

"You were imprisoned, long ago! Before the universe, after, sideways, in between, doesn't matter! The prison is perfect. It's absolute. It's eternal. OH YES! Open the prison, the gravity field collapses! This planet falls into the black hole! You escape, you die! Brilliant!...But that's just the body…The body is trapped, that's all…The Devil is an idea. In all the civilizations, just an idea. But an idea is hard to kill. An idea could escape! The mind…the mind of the great beast…the mind can escape! Oh, but that's it! You didn't give me aid. Your jailers did. They set this up all those years ago. They need me alive! Because if you're escaping, then I've got to stop you!" The beast roared and struggled towards the Doctor.

"If I destroy your prison, your body is destroyed. Your mind with it?" the Doctor placed the boy on the ground. He bent down, picked up a rock and he went to smash the vase. The boy continued to stare at him blankly. But the blankness was somehow different from the mindless instinct of the beast. It was more alert, more intelligent. He turned his attention back to the beast. He put the stone back on the ground and sighed, "But then you're clever enough to use this whole system against me…If I destroy this planet, I destroy myself, I destroy this boy, _and_ I destroy the gravity field. The rocket…the rocket loses protection…falls into the black hole…I have to sacrifice Rose…" The beast seems to laugh at him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the ship, Rose said "I doesn't make sense. We escaped. There's a thousand ways it could've killed us. It could have ripped out the air or I dunno, burn us or anything…but it let us go…why? Unless it wanted us to escape…"<p>

"Hey Rose, do us a favor. Shut up." Toby whispered, "Almost there, we'll be on the route to the black hole in 40…39…38…"

* * *

><p>Back in the hole, the Doctor gazed at the monster sadly, "So that's the trap, last test, final judgment: if I kill you, I kill them." The monster chuckled.<p>

The Doctor smirked at the devil, "Except that implies in this big grand scheme of gods and devils, that Rose's just a victim. But I've seen a lot of this universe. I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demigods and would-be gods. Now out of all that, out of that whole pantheon, if I believe in one thing - just one thing - I believe in her!" With that, he smashes the vase, releasing the monster.

* * *

><p>The ship started to shake and the team on the rocket started to panic. The gravity tunnel collapsed. They couldn't escape. They were headed straight for the black hole.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is your freedom! Free to die! You're going into that black whole and I'm riding with you!" The beast blew fire in rage. The Doctor roared right back at him.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's the planet…Its falling…" said Rose on the spaceship that was quickly falling towards the black hole. She turned towards Toby only to find his eyes red and his skin covered in symbols. He started spouting out furious exclamations about his rage and fury.<p>

"What the hell is he?" exclaimed the captain.

"I shall never die. The darkness of me is forever. It comes from the bleeding hearts of men in their vanity and lust. Nothing shall ever destroy me! Nothing!"

Rose aimed her gun at the front windshield, "Go to hell," she told him and shot the glass. She unstrapped Toby from his seat and he flew out towards the black hole.

The pilot engaged the emergency shield. They still couldn't escape. But they stopped him. That's all that matters to Rose. It's what the Doctor would have done.

* * *

><p>The planet was collapsing. Hoisting the boy up once again, the Doctor ran away from the beast, knowing Rose had succeeded. He dragged the boy along until they unexpectedly ran into his TARDIS, quite literally. The Doctor laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>Back on the ship, the team was in despair. They had thrown the devil into the black hole, but they soon were going to follow. They were starting to lose hope when suddenly the ship started to turn, "We're turning?"<p>

Over the radio, they heard the best possible voice, "Sorry about the hijack captain. This is the good ship TARDIS. Now first things first, have you got a Rose Tyler on board?"

"I'm here. It's me!" She giggled in joy. "Where are you?"

"I'm just towing you back home. Gravity–schmavity! My vehicle practically invented black holes. Well…in fact it did. In a couple minutes we'll be nice and safe. Oh and captain, can we do a swap? Say if you give me Rose Tyler I'll give you Ida Scott, how about that?" The Doctor grinned, he had been able to pick her up before leaving the asteroid.

"She's alive?"

"Yeah. A bit of oxygen starvation, but she should be alright. But I couldn't save the Ood…I only had time for one trip…they went down with the planet…." the Doctor's gaze dropped sadly, "Entering clear space. Mission closed."

Rose walked through the TARDIS door, ran up the stairs, and hugged her Doctor, grinning. They laughed and hugged. Rose let go of the Doctor slightly in order to look at his face.

"Doctor, what did you find down there - that creature?"

"I don't know. Never did decipher that writing. But that's good! The day I know everything, might as well stop…"

"What did you think it was, really?"

"I think we beat it. That's enough for me."

"It said I was gonna die in battle…"

"Then it lied…Right, Onwards, outwards, Ida, see you again maybe."

"Wait Doctor, you two, you never said, who are you?"

"Oh…the stuff of legend," the Doctor sent a grin in Rose's direction. She grinned back, then the Doctor noticed her face turn to confusion. He turned around to see what she was looking at. The boy he had saved from the prison. Rose asked, "Doctor, who's that?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, just someone I met when I was down there," the Doctor said somewhat nonchalantly.<p>

"In the pit? With the devil!" Rose exclaimed, concerned that the Doctor wasn't really thinking this through. She got closer to the Doctor and said softly to him, "Couldn't he be, y'know, _dangerous_?" The Doctor looked back at her then turned around.

The Doctor looked at the boy he saved from the pit. _What is he doing? He's just standing there. Humans – in my experience – tend to be more hysterical or something…Maybe he's in shock? I mean, I guess hanging around with the Devil could do that to you…_

"You've been awfully quiet during this whole thing," the Doctor said to him. The boy just stared back with a disconcerting seriousness.

He moved closer to the boy, inches from his face. He didn't seem the least bit bothered by this breach in personal space. He just kept staring. "I could have sworn you were covered in cuts and bruises, the planet collapsing around us and everything. But now, there's not a scratch on you…How is that possible?"

The boy gave a slight twitch, but still no answer or indication that the boy was upset or even in shock after the traumatic event.

"Hmmm…." the Doctor grumbled. Rose stayed silent during the whole exchange, staying back behind the Doctor.

Then suddenly, the Doctor grabbed the boy's head at each temple and bumped their foreheads together.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was inside this large empty space – well, empty except for the large shining entity right smack in the middle. It was quiet all around, the Doctor could hear his own breathing as the loudest sound. Though if the Doctor listened hard enough, he could hear a faint sound echoing through the space as if from very far away. The sound sent a chill through the Doctor's spine. The Doctor turned his attention to the shining thing. Just looking at it made his eyes itch, but he continued to stare.<p>

"**Who are you that you can gaze upon my true form without your eyes burning within their sockets?"** the entity asked.

"I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you!" he said cheerily, sticking his hand out to shake, just out of habit, but thought better of it and covered the gesture by smoothing his hair off his face. "The better question is who are you, hiding inside a human? And what were you doing in the pit with the devil?"

"**I am the angel Michael. I was pulled into the pit as the Devil was cast back into it. I sense that you, Doctor, are not human, what are you?"**

"Oh, time lord, but that's not important. You said 'back,' as in the devil escaped before? But that's impossible!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"**Indeed. Sixty-six seals were broken to free him from his cage and start the apocalypse. I was to battle for the last time with my brother, then we could have paradise on Earth!" **The angel's voice boomed and echoed across the large space.

"So he was your brother? Oh yes, the story about the angel Lucifer and his rebellion against heaven. He was cast down into hell and became known as the devil, sworn to take his revenge on the humans. Charming fellow." The Doctor said sarcastically.

"**Do not insult my family Doctor. You have no idea what you're dealing with!"** Michael threatened angrily.

"Oh shut up!" the Doctor shouted. "You're all the same, you 'bad guys.' Think you're so super powerful that everyone should immediately fear and respect you. Well, I've got news for you; I'm the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm. I just faced the Devil and cast him into a black hole, so it is you, sir, who has no idea who you're dealing with. So, it would be_ wise_ to stop your chatter and cliché threats and LISTEN TO ME!" the Doctor was yelling by the end of his ramble.

Michael stared at the Doctor, visibly agitated, but kept his silence.

"Well, we've got that settled," the Doctor said calmly. "Let's continue this conversation outside. Rose will be getting worried and my eyes are starting to hurt just looking at you."

* * *

><p>As soon as the Doctor had suddenly grabbed the boy's head, Rose rushed forward, unsure what to do. She looked between the two of them. Their faces were screwed up in concentration.<p>

This went on for a few minutes before they both suddenly started and Rose jumped. The Doctor's eyes opened and he stepped back from the boy, whose eyes had opened as well, but he had remained still.

"Where were we?" the Doctor said, "Oh yes, so you're an angel." Rose stared at him in disbelief. The Doctor continued, "But that body is human and obviously not yours. Who does it belong to?"

The boy stared at the Doctor for a moment before answering, "He is merely a vessel. He agreed to this and he is bound to me now for as long as I need him."

"You said 'is'. Present tense…Oh!" the Doctor cried out and smacked himself in the head. Then he Doctor glared at the angel, "That boy is still alive in there. But you, _you_ are so big you're crushing him! That noise I heard, that horrible noise," the Doctor's eyes widened, horrified, "that was him screaming, his _soul_ screaming in agony!"

Rose fearfully said, "I thought angels were supposed to be good…"

"We are not as we are portrayed in human lore," Michael answered, "We are warriors, tools of our Father."

"So your Father wants all this?"

"Our Father is gone," Michael stated sternly.

"What, so Daddy's not home and you decide to throw and apocalypse while he's gone?" the Doctor asked sarcastically.

"Funny. That's what _he _said," the angel looked disgusted.

Curious, the Doctor asked "Who?"

"No one important," Michael said, smirking slightly. "So Doctor, what do you plan to do with me as you obviously don't agree with my methods."

The Doctor turned away, deliberating. He said, his face again serious, "You are crushing that boy in there. He'll die soon if you don't stop. At the very least, he'll go completely mad." He looked Michael in the eyes, "Get out of him. Now. Go home."

Michael glared at the Doctor, defiant, "I would not survive long without a vessel. You saw into my mind, but I also saw into yours. You do not like to kill. Have you no mercy?"

"No. You had no mercy on that boy. He's been screaming in pain and you've ignored it. I know you can hear it." The Doctor glared, angry. "You're too far from home. I can sense it. Your power is dwindling. I can take you home where you can safely leave the boy and never bother him again."

Michael asked, "Why shouldn't I just kill you and commandeer your vessel? Why should I listen to what you say?"

"Because you know that if you don't agree to save that boy I will cast you in that black hole to follow your brother. You know I can too. You wouldn't be able to fly the TARDIS anyway," the Doctor stated matter-of-factly.

The Doctor and Michael stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity. The Doctor could see the angel's mind working as he worked out his options. He seemed to have decided on one as he turned his gaze away from the Doctor.

The Doctor felt triumphant as he turned to look at Rose reassuringly and she smiled. But he went cold as he saw as the look on her face turn to fear. He whipped his head around just in time to see the angel pointing at Rose in anger as Rose groaned in pain. "What are you doing?" the Doctor yelled.

"Stomach cancer, my brother Zachariah's personal favorite," he said coldly.

"Stop it!" the Doctor rushed towards the angel, unsure what he could actually do to stop him from killing his friend.

The angel turned his gaze towards the Doctor and the Doctor felt a terrible pain in his chest. "Heart attack. A quick death to ensure you can't stop me."

The Doctor fell to his knees clutching his chest. Finally he collapsed and was still.

"DOCTOR!" Rose shouted, then groaned in pain. She couldn't move. She couldn't save him. They were both going to die. The angel slowly stepped over the fallen Doctor and stood over Rose, glaring at her heartlessly. "You should have stayed on Earth, girl. You could have been enjoying the festivities of the apocalypse. Now your mother will never know how you died. I bet she would never guess that an angel did it."

Just then, the Doctor jumped up off the floor, surprising the angel enough that the Doctor had time to grab his temples yet again and dive into the Angel's mind.

* * *

><p>This time, the space was not empty. It was full of a vast storming ocean, seemingly designed to keep the Doctor out.<p>

"Oh, why can it never be easy…" the Doctor gritted his teeth.

"**You won't defeat me, Doctor,"** A booming voice came from all around the Doctor, "**in my own mind, I have the ultimate 'home-field advantage,' as the humans say,"** an inhuman chuckle followed.

"Oh, was that a joke? Is the angel trying to be funny?" The Doctor asked sarcastically, trying to coax the angel into showing himself.

"**Don't mock me Doctor, I hold the advantage here and you wouldn't want your little girlfriend to die, now would you?"** An image appeared in the air around the Doctor, as if he was looking through the boy's eyes. He saw himself, face to face with the boy, squinting, his face screwed up. In the peripheral however, he saw Rose, sprawled out on the ground in intense pain, looking to the Doctor with wide, pleading eyes. Through his own ears, he could hear her sobbing, _"Doctor, no, please…."_

"Rose…" he said sadly.

"**It is unbecoming to show such vulnerability for a human," **The voice came from behind him this time and the Doctor turned around to look. The angel had apparently come out to gloat,** "Doctor, I see into your mind just as you see into mine. Humans are frail and do not last long, like flowers that wilt after a few days. Of all people, you should know this very well, Doctor." **

"Yes, I know." The Doctor said, "But, you see, angel's have their flaws too. You are so closed-minded. You have no creativity. Humans on the other hand, their minds are like blank canvases, only waiting for the right painter to fill them. They have so much potential, you angels just don't have the imagination to realize it." The Doctor grinned at the angel, "For instance, while you were babbling about how 'frail' and 'dainty' humans are. I was using some of that stored potential to create a trap."

The angel, spun around. Indeed, behind him was a giant wall of water, surrounding him on all sides. He turned back to the Doctor, only to find the other side closed off as well. Through the clamor of the waves, he heard the Doctor say, "I'm giving you one last chance. Leave the boy peacefully or I will have to force you out."

"**I will never surrender, Doctor!" **Michael yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Tsk…I thought pride was a sin. Shame on you," the Doctor smirked, "Well, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." And with that the walls of water collapsed around Michael, crushing his mind the way only imaginary waves could. Michael roared in anger and resisted to the best of his ability, but the Doctor's mental strength surpassed any he had encountered before. The angel actually started to feel pain, it was a new experience for him. He didn't like it. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, all his strength was gone. He surrendered to the wave and felt himself being rushed away by the water.

* * *

><p>The Doctor let go of the boy's temples just as a blinding light seemed to explode from the boy as he screamed. Come to think of it, it slightly resembled regeneration energy, only much more violent and bright!<p>

Finally, the boy fell to his knees, clutching his head and yelling in pain. He was shaking and sobbing. Rose, feeling better as soon as the angel was gone, ran to him and held his shoulders, "Shh, shh it's alright. You're alright now." Slowly, his sobbing stopped and he collapsed, unconscious. Rose looked up at the Doctor her eyes tearing up, "What're we going to do with him?" she questioned with wide eyes.

Silently, the Doctor walked over, picked the boy up, and carried him to one of the many rooms inside the TARDIS to sleep.

* * *

><p>Adam woke up slowly and groggily, his eyes cracking open, taking a moment to focus on his surroundings. He was so sore. His chest hurt. His head felt like it was going to explode. "Ugh…" he groaned and sat up painfully and tried to take in his surroundings.<p>

He was in this odd room. It had these lights all up the walls, but the furniture was completely normal: a queen-size bed, a bedside table, a dresser, a lamp. It all contrasted with the weird walls.

He tried to remember how he got here. In the last clear memory, he was with Dean. Michael was coming. Dean carried Sam out, but the door locked and Adam couldn't get out. After that, he only remembered images: this strange field; Sam, but something was different about him; fire; pain; a hole in the ground; grabbing Sam, trying to pull him back; then darkness. Then the images started to get real fuzzy, or maybe his brain was telling him he didn't want to remember.

Just then, footsteps came up the hall outside and the door opened. It was a girl. Her hair was a pretty blonde. She opened the door with her back to him at first. He saw why when she turned and holding a big tray of food, water, and what looked like a purple protein shake. When she looked at him, her eyes were large and pretty. Adam felt like he could stare into them for days. Then she smiled, seeing he was awake. Her smile was crooked, but that gave it more personality, made it more beautiful. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen in ages.

When she spoke, she had a British accent, "You're awake!" she said, her tone sunny. "You slept for days, or at least it seemed like days, its always hard to tell in here." Then her face turned sad, "We were worried that…well, y'know…you maybe wouldn't…" then she snapped out of her mood. "We are really glad you're awake!"

Adam smiled at her slightly. "That's the spirit!" she set down the tray, "Now, let's get some food in ya!" He eyed the purple goo suspiciously. She noticed his glance and stated, "Oh, that's just medicine. I know it looks weird and tastes awful but it'll really help." He could tell she was being sincere, so he obediently ate his meal and drank down the foul medicine.

"Great!" she smiled, "I'll go get the Doctor and tell him you're awake."

_Doctor? _Adam thought, _Then I must be in some sort of hospital…A hospital with very pretty nurses._ Then in walked one of the strangest men he had ever seen. He was tall and skinny. He wore a pinstriped suit, but on his feet were a pair of bright red converse sneakers. But what made him the most strange was his face, his eyes. He had kind of a goofy grin, but you could tell from his eyes that he was worried and sad and happy and wise and old. _He could only be 30 at the most, _Adam thought to himself.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!" the man said smiling. Then gesturing to the pretty blond girl, "And this is Rose. She's my uhh…" The two looked at each other

"Companion."

"Just a friend."

They said it at the same time then grinned at each other.

Then, looking back at the boy, the Doctor said, "Can you tell us your name, can you speak?" He spoke slowly and deliberately, as if he was unsure Adam would understand him. _Am I in an insane asylum?_ _These two seem to think I might be brain damaged. What happened to me?_

He looked back at them and stuttered, having not spoken for a while, "A-Adam. Adam Win—" then he paused. _Winchester?_ he asked himself, _I was about to call myself a Winchester? Its them who got me into this whole mess. I am not a part of that messed up family!_ He corrected himself, "Milligan. Adam Milligan."

The Doctor gave him an odd look, obviously noticing his mistake, but staying silent about it. He smiled, "Hello Adam."

"Hi Adam," said Rose smiling at him again.

"So Adam, how are you feeling?" asked the Doctor.

"Well enough, I guess. What happened to me?" he pleaded for answers.

The Doctor ignored his question, "Well enough to answer some of our questions?"

"What kind of questions?" Adam was suspicious.

"Simple stuff, just to make sure you're alright!" _Just to make sure my brain's alright, I'm guessing_, Adam thought bitterly but still conceded warily, "I guess so."

"So your name is Adam Milligan. Where do you live Adam?"

"Windom, Minnesota. I lived with my mom…" then his gaze dropped sadly, "but she's gone."

"When did that happen?" the Doctor asked softly.

"Over a year ago, I think…We were in the house when suddenly –" he cut himself off. _How much do these people know about the supernatural world? If I start spouting out stuff about ghouls and such they're going to send me to the loony bin!_ "Um, robbers. They broke in and killed my mom."

"And they didn't touch you?" The Doctor squinted at him.

Adam paused, then looked him in the eye and said, "No."

The Doctor looked suspicious, like he could tell Adam was lying, but again he didn't ask.

"So, you've been living alone?" Rose asked concerned, "How old are you?"

"Uhm…19, I think…maybe older. I don't really remember…but no I haven't really been living alone. I was living with…_brothers_ of mine for a little bit," his tone of voice indicated that it was not a pleasant experience. "I tried to run away. They said they could bring my mom back…" Adam trailed off, his eyes wide and unfocused as if reliving sad memories.

"Bring your mum _back? _Like, from the dead?" Rose asked her voice rising in confusion. She looked to the Doctor for answers.

He only stared into Adam's eyes. "Who said they could bring back your mother, Adam?" Adam looked away. "It was the angel wasn't it."

When Adam looked back up, the Doctor's face held a mixture of sadness and anger, though not directed towards him. "How do you know about angels?" Adam asked, his suspicion reignited. "Who are you people?" He was getting agitated and scared. The surge of emotion and his attempting to get up brought his headache back in full force. He clutched his head in pain. The room flashed red and he could swear he saw chains and hooks hanging from the ceiling.

Adam was pulled out of his hallucination by the Doctor firmly grasping his shoulders and saying, "Adam, listen to me. You need to calm down. Rose and I are friends. We don't want to hurt you!"

"That's what they said, too!" Adam shouted back at him, then his voice dropping to nearly a whisper, "But look at me now…" He lifted his face up and tears ran down his cheeks.

The Doctor let him go as Rose rushed to his side and hugged him. Adam sobbed into her shoulder. Rose looked to the Doctor with a look that said, _Well…do something!_ The Doctor lifted Adam's chin off of Rose and looked him in the eye. Adam's eyes were wide with grief, pain, and suffering. But when Adam looked back into the Doctor's eyes, he saw in them an intense sadness so like his own as well as the same staggering sense of age and wisdom that he had sensed earlier.

"Doctor, who are you?" Adam asked again.

The Doctor again ignored his question, "Adam, I know what they did to you, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It was horrible and painful. I heard you screaming in agony inside your own head. I felt the betrayal and sadness you felt. But it is okay now," he smiled a sad, but hopeful smile, "I'm the Doctor and I'm here to help you."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! This is a one-shot, and will likely not be continued, so don't expect updates or anything. However, reviews would be appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
